


ghost kiss.

by glassthroat



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Just a little prompt that I made into angst., M/M, Not my fault I wanna do that with Kirei and Gilgamesh all the time., Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Whoooooops.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassthroat/pseuds/glassthroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: ghost kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghost kiss.

> 12: ghost kiss

he watches over him from afar.

there is no heaven, no hell, not that kirei has found. perhaps it is the touch of the grail that has kept him tied to the spirit of the god-king, unseen and unheard but still bound. he reaches out to touch as best he can, but his fingers pass through the golden crest, make those earrings sway not at all and kirei’s hand curls in frustration time and time again. if there was ever a soul he could become dedicated to alive, much as he dismissed the idea, it seems that it has gone deeper than even the priest ever knew. he was not worried that he would never again see gilgamesh, for is he not bound to the grail, in all his majesty and might?

and tied to the grail kirei is too, for the grail brought him back at the end of the fourth war. but he is no longer of this world and so he watches the golden king, standing like the specter he is while gilgamesh moves on. he wonders if gilgamesh remembers him. perhaps it is a mercy that he does not. perhaps it is a mercy that he will never see himself reflected in those red eyes ever again. moving on is impossible as far as kirei knows, but perhaps if he allows himself to forget himself, he will fade away. perhaps that is why, one day, even as gilgamesh lounges about as his new master sleeps, he bends forward and cups one flawless cheek carefully before his mouth is brushing over the god-king’s, eyes closing for a moment. when they open, they meet the depths of serpentine ruby and for a second, he wonders if he’s seen.

but there is nothing from gilgamesh and for the first time in his existence in this world or the next, sorrow touches the priest in a fleeting skitter of cold fingers down his neck. 

"goodbye, gilgamesh," he murmurs before he fades out in the manner he has learned how to - missing the way the king’s hand lifts in a moment later, touching first his cheek, then his mouth.


End file.
